El texto
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: #KiriAsuweek2019


El jugueteo de las luces que bailoteaban tras sus párpados cerrados, por un momento fue tanto que lo obligó a despertar. Abrió los ojos cargados de sueño, desconcertado en primera instancia, por los muebles que, a pesar de las sombras, su mirada delineaba en primer lugar.

El espacio, amarillento, gracias a las luces tenues de las lámparas, se le antojaba de pronto desconocido. Hasta la suavidad de las mantas que lo rodeaban era extraño, se hallaba tibio y… ¿desnudo? Hasta donde sabía no era una de esas personas con costumbres extravagantes antes de irse a dormir, siempre usaba una camiseta y algún short…. Pero en esa ocasión podía sentir la suavidad de las sedas envolviendo sus piernas y la parte superior de su cuerpo. Pero… había algo más... Advertía un calor extra del lado derecho, algo suave y tibio. Y que de hecho, olía a primavera.

Se giró sorprendido, y apenas lo hizo se quedó helado.

El hermoso rostro dormido de la subcomandante de KOB le recibió como si se tratara de una burla cruel de su subconsciente. Pero no, sus ojos no se equivocaron, por más que se los talló una y otra vez. La chica mas famosa de Aincrad estaba durmiendo a su lado y… como Dios la trajo al mundo. Sintió una quemazón subiendo por su estómago y explayándose por su pecho hasta incendiarle las mejillas. Asuna estaba desnuda. Gloriosamente desnuda. Nada ocultaba su nívea piel.

Kirito parpadeó conteniendo la respiración. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Como si fuera una película, recordó algunos detalles sueltos del día anterior; la expedición con Godfrey y su consecuente desaparición, la traición de Kuradeel, la decisión de la preciosa subcomandante de separarse de él, y luego… luego su ardorosa confesión, y el pedido de pasar la noche junto a ella.

No era lo que había planeado en un primer momento, pero no iba a negarse a sí mismo que disfrutó plenamente de los secretos que escondía aquella pelirroja. La forma en la que se sintió morir de placer al hallarse unido a ella era algo que jamás podría describirlo con palabras.

Sin embargo, allí viéndola dormir, la magnitud de sus acciones le abofeteó duramente, y el impacto fue tanto que se movió hacia la esquina del lecho e invocando su menú, se vistió con toda la rapidez posible. Salió de la comodidad del colchón, y ya con la seguridad que le daba el hallarse vestido, contempló una vez más el agraciado rostro dormido de quien fuera su tormento por dos años enteros. Acababan de acostarse juntos luego de que se confesaran de una manera un tanto extraña lo que ambos sentían por el otro. ¿Realmente era así? ¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Despertarla? ¿Hablar de lo que acababan de hacer? ¿Y qué le podía decir…?

Kirito extendió la mano temblorosa hacia ella, pero a ultima instancia se detuvo. No, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla. De pronto sintió pánico por lo que acababa de hacer. No sería capaz de sostener sus ojos de miel… ¿Y si esperaba algo que él no podía darle?

Ni siquiera lo pensó, ni siquiera trató de ser silencioso. Recorrió el pequeño espacio que conocía de la residencia de Asuna en Selmburg, y sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta y se perdió en esa noche sin estrellas para nunca regresar.

_**#Kiriasuweek2019**_

_**Día 1: (Fecha 30 de septiembre)**_

_**Tema: ~16.5**_

_El Texto._

Era una de esas mañanas que generalmente comenzaba igual: el sol saliendo temprano, la alarma molesta sonando al amanecer, y el desayuno en solitario: café frío sin azúcar mientras leía las últimas noticias del periódico de Aincrad, que según sabía, regenteaba su amiga la rata informante... Pero muy pronto, aquella mañana se convertiría en ese tipo de día, diferente, donde suele suceder algo extraño y bochornoso. Pero Asuna, en su opinión, había sufrido una parte más que suficiente de ese tipo de eventos; el ejemplo más palpable fue aquella mañana donde aquel muchacho vestido de negro la salvó de morir en una mazmorra del primer piso… De eso hacía ya tres años atrás.

Curiosamente, la mayoría de estos días parecían centrarse en este joven con particular cabello indomable, que siempre llevaba una espada pegada a la mano... y como era de esperarse, aquella mañana no fue la excepción.

Sin embargo, en lugar de un combo de _Sword Skill_, esa mañana comenzó con un mensaje de texto.

_¡Ding!_

El menú mostraba el icono del mensaje parpadeante en una esquina de su visión. Por supuesto, siendo quién era, no era inusual recibir mensajes al alba solicitando su presencia en el cuartel de su gremio para cumplir alguna misión o cosa similar; pero al menos hubieran esperado hasta que acabara de desayunar, pensó, fueran quienes fueran. Con esta reflexión, desempolvando distraídamente las páginas del periódico, se acomodó en su silla favorita y estirando la tela de su pantalón pijama, Asuna desplegó el menú con habilidad y leyó el mensaje:

E inmediatamente se hizo para atrás con tanta fuerza que, el cartel púrpura que rezaba _Objeto inmortal_, se encendió en la pared detrás de ella. Por supuesto aunque se alejó, el mensaje seguía parpadeando frente a sus ojos de miel.

De hecho, la joven subcomandante apenas respiraba en su asiento de madera, con los delgados dedos apretados en su regazo y los grandes ojos mirando fijamente a la distancia. Si no fuera por el sabor del café amargo en su boca, habría asumido que estaba soñando. Aunque tal vez, estaba soñando de todos modos ... ese nombre que ni siquiera figuraba en su lista de contactos, mucho menos en la de sus amigos...

No podía ser. Ella debió haber leído mal.

Con un repentino estallido de energía, temblando débilmente, ya sea por conmoción, alegría reprimida o furia intensa, incluso no estaba completamente segura, Asuna volvió la vista al frente para releer el fatídico mensaje conteniendo la respiración.

_**Asuna,**_ decía, en una fuente Arial amenazadora,_** realmente no sé qué decir... excepto que lo siento, supongo. No, no es que "supongo" lo siento, lo sé . Yo solo... creo que eso es todo lo que hay que decir **__**de momento**__**. Me doy cuenta de que es tarde pero... bueno, ya me conoces **__**m**__**ejor que nadie. Por favor **__**respóndeme**__**; **__**n**__**o puedo soportarlo más. — Kirito**_

Lo leyó una, dos, tres veces, y después de cada lectura sentía que su corazón se hinchaba y ardía simultáneamente. Alrededor de la mesa de su sala, las manos de Asuna se apretaron sobre los bordes, los nudillos ya pálidos se volvieron blancos como la nieve... Sus molares se ciñeron, tensando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño.

¿Porqué aparecía ahora? Luego de dejarla a su suerte por un verano entero...

Y a pesar de todo lo que se había jurado a sí misma, escribió a cambio:

_¿Lo siento? ¿Sobre qué, exactamente? ¿Por no molestarte en llamar, escribir o visitar durante un año? ¿O porque te arrepientes de la otra cosa, eh? Al diablo, Kirito. Hiciste clara tu elección._

La joven presionó el botón_ enviar_ con una ferocidad tan decisiva que, de no ser porque el teclado era virtual, sin duda hubiera ocasionado un agujero dentro del espacio-tiempo. Luego de responderle, se sintió levemente enferma, deslizándose de su silla, se apoyó contra la pata de la mesa y bajó la cabeza entre sus brazos, esperando no vomitar el café. No sabía si en Aincrad podría ocurrir algo semejante, pero las nauseas eran muy reales. Y eso ciertamente habría arruinado su buen humor. Pero, al menos le había dado un cierre elegan—

_¡Ding!_

Su espalda se enderezó involuntariamente. ¿En verdad le respondía? Incluso él no era tan estúpido.

Bueno, está bien, tal vez lo era… recordando sus primeros meses juntos al inicio del juego, y todas sus ocasionales metidas de pata. Pero ciertamente, ella no era tan crédula como para leer cualquier mensaje tonto que el imbécil le había dejado esta vez. Era más fuerte que eso. Estaba por encima de él. Ella era una persona diferente ahora.

… O eso se dijo a sí misma, mientras sus manos volvían a invocar el menú, escaneando el nuevo mensaje con ojos que ardían.

_**Por todo lo anterior, supongo. Y no solo eso, lo siento por todo. Todo lo que hice para lastimarte. Y si eso incluye... esa otra cosa... entonces también lo siento.**_

Por un momento, Asuna pensó que su pecho podría estallar; sus dedos volaron antes de que pudiera detenerlos conscientemente: _¿Cómo podría no incluir "esa otra cosa"? Te fuiste ¡Ni siquiera dijiste adiós! ¡No te importó ! ¿Cómo no pu__edes__ disculparte por "esa otra cosa?"_

Presionó _enviar_ nuevamente, respirando con dificultad y muy cerca de llorar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué estaba respondiendo estos estúpidos textos? ¿Acaso no le había enviado ella multitud de mensajes cuando todo aquello ocurrió? Y él no le respondió a ninguno, dando por hecho que la había borrado de sus contactos. Ahora no merecía saber de ella, ni siquiera si era para gritarle.

Toda esta situación no estaba haciendo nada más que destruir el progreso mínimo que había logrado curando su ego magullado y su corazón roto.

—Debo ser masoquista— Asuna murmuró para sí misma, pasando una mano por sus cabellos revueltos y resoplando, cuando, de nuevo, una nueva notificación titilaba en una esquina de sus ojos —Diablos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no iba a leerlo esta vez. Maldito sea, y maldito sea la forma en que la controlaba sin intentarlo...

_**No lo siento por "esa otra cosa"**_. Kirito había escrito, y las palabras hicieron que la sangre de Asuna hirviera. Debió acudir a todo su autodominio para no caer en un ataque de histeria. Tomó una cantidad igualmente impresionante de fuerza de voluntad para seguir leyendo; si iba a someterse a esta tortura, bien podría seguir hasta el final. _**Si te dolió, lo siento. Y lo siento por lo que hice después. Pero no lamento que haya sucedido.**_

Sus ojos color whisky se estrecharon, convirtiéndose en peligrosas hendiduras de oro.

_Mentiroso._

Su respuesta fue casi instantánea. Se preguntó si él sabía lo que iba a decir.

_**No estoy mintiendo.**_

_Sí, lo estás,_ respondió Asuna, con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus rodillas dobladas mientras se acurrucaba hacia adelante, enfocada en su menú abierto. _Siempre me mientes_

Esta respuesta fue igual de rápida. Sí, decidió la hermosa subcomandante, debía haber sabido lo que iba a decir y lo había escrito antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Maldita sea, después de todo este tiempo, todavía la conocía mejor que ella a sí misma.

_**Asuna, eres la única persona en el mundo a la que nunca le he mentido.**_

Su audacia era insólita: su corazón latía con frustración y fervor dentro de su dolorido pecho. Pero incluso a medida que la intensidad de esta sensación crecía, sintió que ella se desvanecía lentamente .

_Eso es una mentira._

_**Dime una mentira que te haya dicho alguna vez.**_

¿Le iba a obligar a decir eso? La respuesta era tan obvia… a menos que el significado fuera menor al que ella le había dado y él hubiera olvidado que alguna vez pronunció esas tres palabras.

Riéndose entre dientes con frialdad, odiándose a sí misma por haber puesto esperanza en esa confesión, Asuna le recordó:

_Me dijiste que me amabas._

Por primera vez, hubo una breve pausa antes del cada vez molesto mensaje nuevo. En algún rincón distante de su mente, se preguntó si era por sorpresa o vergüenza ... tal vez él no había contado con que ella recordara. Tal vez estaba tartamudeando indignado en algún lugar lejano, maldiciendo el haber sido un lengua floja...

_**Te amo.**_

Asuna parpadeó. Esa no era la negación que había anticipado… Pero todavía no era la verdad.

_Mentiroso_, acusó por segunda vez, maldiciendo su corazón por haber saltado a su anterior respuesta. ¿Ella nunca aprendería? _Si me amaras, no me hubieras usado, bastardo_.

Su respuesta regresó con la rapidez de los mensajes anteriores; claramente Kirito sabía qué esperar de la conversación nuevamente. ¡Santo Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

_**No te usé,**_ afirmó el imbécil, su respuesta fue corta, rápida y tan irritante que Asuna tuvo que ahogar un grito.

_¡¿De Verdad?!_ en su lugar, tecleó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera posible enviar miradas mordaces a través de mensajes virtuales, así como palabras._ ¿No me usaste? ¡Ciertamente __así me sentí__ cuando me desperté sola a la mañana siguiente!_

Apenas había presionado_e__nviar_ cuando apareció su respuesta, más insistente esta vez.

_**Yo no te usé.**_

_Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te fuiste?_ Asuna lo desafió, tan absorta en su escritura que había olvidado que estaba sentada en el piso de la cocina, vestida con una vieja camiseta raída y pantalones de dormir. Estaba inconscientemente retrocediendo en el tiempo, de vuelta en su habitación, sola en aquella cama revuelta, un año más joven y con el corazón roto. _¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿O no me dejaste un miserable mensaje? ¡Traté de buscarte muchas veces! Pero parecía que la tierra te hubiera tragado…_ Se recordó a su misma preguntándole a Argo si sabía algo de él y la negativa de la rubia ante su desesperación, junto a la mirada de pena que le dedicó… La batalla para liberar a la gente del juego aún seguía, pese a que ella se encontraba destrozada, y aunque se tomó un tiempo antes de volver a ocupar su lugar, lo cierto fue que Kirito también desapareció de la línea delantera _¿Por qué me dejaste sola?_

_**Tenía que pensar.**_

La absurda respuesta le provocó una risita histérica.

_¿Por todo un maldito año?_

_**Estaba asustado.**_

Como si fuera una excusa. Sacudió la cabeza, si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, Asuna iba a retorcerle el cuello con las dos manos.

_¿Cómo diablos crees que me sentí en ese momento al despertar sola luego de haberte dado todo de mí?_

Sabiamente, Kirito decidió no responder ese reclamo. En cambio, después de una pausa vacilante, él le devolvió un mensaje escueto, tan similar a él.

_**Estaba equivocado.**_

Maldita sea, lo estaba. Pero admitirlo no le daría la reivindicación que ansiaba ... y siendo ese el caso, no estaba segura de cómo responderle. Entonces Asuna prefirió no decir nada en absoluto. Y luego de algunos segundos parecía que, donde quiera que estuviera, Kirito llegó a la misma conclusión.

Pasó un minuto. Sin campanas, ni textos.

Sí, parecía que habían llegado al _impasse_ inevitable. Y ninguno de los dos había sido muy bueno en romper tales barreras. Este fue, con toda probabilidad, el final de una relación que nunca empezó.

Otro minuto

No quedaban dudas al respecto. Este era el final real.

En silencio, Asuna exhaló un profundo suspiro, cerró el menú que aún continuaba abierto frente a su rostro y cerró ligeramente los ojos. Mientras lo hacía, sintió que su apretado interior se aflojaba, sus tensas emociones se volvían más ligeras... fue un momento de catarsis en forma de mensajes de texto. A pesar de todo, sintió una leve sonrisa tocar sus labios. Era hora de soltar las cosas y abandonar el pasado, para empezar un nuevo capítulo en su vida. A pesar de otro año, la trampa mortal seguía y la línea delantera hacía lo posible por acortar la carrera que los separaba del piso cien.

—Adiós, Kirit-

Pero la despedida sombría fue interrumpida por un alegre _¡Ding!_

Suspiró pesadamente. Muy de Kirito, arruinar un momento de belleza simplemente por existir.

Con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, el olvidado menú volvió a abrirse. Descansando la barbilla sobre las rodillas con una exhalación de resignación, voluntariamente se sometió de nuevo al retorcido juego que desde hacía media hora la acompañaba.

Ella realmente era masoquista.

_**Me equivoqué, Asuna,**_ proclamó la pantalla, y la nombrada tuvo que fingir que no podía escuchar su suplicante voz mientras la leía. _**Dios, si pudiera hacer que el tiempo volviera atrás, te juro que no lo sé, pero definitivamente me h**__**ubiera**__** quedado. Pero incluso tienes que admitir cuán extraña fue toda esa noche. Apenas habíamos admitido nuestros sentimientos y de repente... todo se salió de control. No supe cómo controlarme, y después solo... estaba tan seguro de que me odiarías. Tenía que salir de allí, no podía enfrentarme a ti.**_

Ella conocía el sentimiento. Pero eso no mejoró las cosas ni alejó el dolor de los recuerdos. Con un resoplido seco, la subcomandante, ahora inexpresiva, tecleó: _No se te ocurrió que podría odiarte más por dejarme despertar sola sin ninguna nota, razón, explicación o contacto. ¿365 días?_

_**Pensé que podría ser mejor así.**_

Y la gente decía que las mentes de las mujeres no tenían sentido.

_¡¿CÓMO?!_

_**Si me odiaras, no podría volver a hacerte eso. Podrías encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien digno de ti.**_

Los labios de Asuna se fruncieron, formando una línea delgada —Me niego a responder eso, Kirito-kun — susurró; ella no le permitiría pasar desapercibido. Si él pensaba que podría ganarse su perdón a través de frases trilladas y halagos baratos estaba muy equivocado. No caería en lo mismo dos veces.

Pero para sorpresa de la joven, no esperó a que ella estuviera de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con su odio autodirigido. Más bien, el primer mensaje fue seguido rápidamente por un segundo, como si estuviera tratando de comunicar todo de una vez. Como si se diera cuenta de que no había nada que ella pudiera decir para hacer ese hecho más evidente. Como si realmente entendiera que había obrado mal. Y al hacer eso, Asuna sabía que Kirito realmente, genuinamente y completamente, significaba todo lo que había puesto en las notas que le había enviado ...

Y eso la asustó más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

Sacudida, leyó la nota más reciente:

_**Pero no puedo soportarlo más, Asuna. Ya no puedo ser bueno. No soporto no hablarte, no estar contigo, no verte. Sin ti, cada día es como un infierno... Apenas puedo comer, pensar, caminar o entrenar. Tuve que salirme de las líneas del frente porque sería una tortura verte allí y no poder tocarte. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. Lo juro, me estoy volviendo loco aquí. El año pasado ha sido horrible... ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Pero al menos, ha servido, para darme un empuje, porque sé lo que necesito hacer ahora.**_

Sus dedos temblaban de nuevo, tal como lo habían hecho cuando aquella extraña conversación empezó. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía claramente por qué: las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas la hacían sentir completamente obvia. Tratando de contener los sollozos, escribió con cautela:

_Nada de lo que hagas mejorará esto._

Una pausa; silencio, él pareció digerir eso. En su mente, podía verlo asentir con cansancio antes de agregar:

_**¿Al menos me dejarás intentarlo?**_

_¿Cómo?_ ella envió un mensaje a cambio, apenas logrando contener un gruñido irónico. _No importa cuántas veces me escribas "lo siento", no voy a perdonarte._

_**¿Qué pasa si me oyes decirlo?**_

Ella frunció el ceño con exasperación ante su insolencia. _¿Con un cristal de voz? Olvídalo_.

_**¿Qué tal en persona?**_

Por segunda vez ese día, Asuna se congeló de sorpresa, el asombro borró todo rastro de ira de su hermoso rostro. Eso había sido inesperado ... ¿vendría a Selmburg? Lo último que escuchó fue que había estado escondido en una de esos pueblitos minúsculos de los pisos de abajo. ¿En dónde mencionó Argo? Es que finalmente luego de ocho meses, se dignó a dar señales de vida, no con ella por supuesto, pero oyó que Agil y Klein habían mantenido contacto con él.

_No creo que sea buena id—_

Su respuesta quedó a medias cuando el estridente timbre de su puerta sonó interrumpiéndola.

—¡Santo cielo!

Saltando en estado de shock, la parte superior de su cabeza se estrelló contra el fondo de la mesa. Por un instante, Asuna se quedó viendo las estrellas, pero el dolor fue apagado por la sensación de que su estómago caía y su corazón se agolpaba dolorosamente contra su pecho.

—…de ninguna manera... —murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza magullada en un intento de desalojar los estúpidos pensamientos que ahora obstruían su cerebro; a través de la niebla de su incredulidad, escuchó el feliz trino de su ventana virtual abierta. Con los ojos como platos probando la incredulidad que sentía, alzó la mirada para encontrar un nuevo mensaje:

_**Asuna,**_ leyó con respiración apretada, _**abre la puerta.**_

Volvió a caer de culo al suelo como si la firmeza de sus piernas se hubiera evaporado. Desde allí, la pantalla virtual brillaba con más fuerza, iluminando el mensaje que titilaba frente a sus orbes color whisky.

**Asuna, abre la puerta.**

—De ninguna manera… — murmuró una vez más, las palabras silbadas inusualmente fuertes en el pesado silencio. Porque eso era todo lo que había ahora: silencio. Sin escribir, sin susurrar... Esperaba escuchar un timbre más persistente, o tal vez estaba esperando que su visor sonara por enésima vez, alertándola de la existencia de un nuevo mensaje impaciente.

Pero no. Solo hubo silencio. La elección era suya ahora.

Y solo se estaba engañando a sí misma si pensaba por un momento que había "elección" en el asunto.

Tentativamente, con los oídos zumbando y la mente tambaleándose, Asuna logró ponerse de pie, inestable, apoyada en la mesa de madera. Sus ojos se centraron en el suelo, tratando de mantenerse equilibrada ... y aún así, el último mensaje recibido seguía alerta parpadeando en su ventana virtual.

_**Asuna, abre la puerta.**_

Estaba en el vestíbulo antes de darse cuenta de que se había movido. No lo pensó demasiado, si lo hacía, sabía que se echaría para atrás rápidamente, así que Asuna agarró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Y no vio a nadie.

Hasta que miró hacia abajo.

Y ahí estaba él. Por primera vez en más de un año, miró el rostro que había atormentado sus sueños y pesadillas desde que lo conoció, y el único hombre que la había hecho llorar... Parecía que él apenas había cambiado; su piel seguía algo pálida, su traje negro glorioso, símbolo de quién era y que ponía a temblar a cuánto enemigo encontrara, había sido reemplazado por un conjunto simple de camiseta y pantalón negro, aquel indomable cabello de ébano no ocultaba esos enormes ojos grises, los cuales estaban llenos de determinación mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, apenas moviéndose, con un sencillo anillo en su mano derecha levantada.

La joven contuvo el aliento en silencio ante el gesto divino, pero no dijo nada, su rostro era tan inexpresivo y opaco como el de él.

—Asuna— murmuró Kirito, y Dios, ella había olvidado cuán maravilloso sonaba su nombre en su paladar; tuvo que luchar para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro otra vez —Asuna, te amo. Tengo una jodida forma de mostrarlo, pero ... pero ahora sé que siempre me sentiré así. Por favor, sé que es demasiado pretencioso de mi parte, pero… ¿te casas conmigo?

La joven no dijo nada durante un minuto completo. Kirito continuó mirándola seriamente, sin desanimarse, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Eso la irritaba, él siempre mostraba una calma absoluta al contrario de ella; sus dedos se apretaron entre sí con fuerza. Si tuviera algún sentido, le quebraría el cuello o le cerraría la puerta de la casa en su arrogante cara... Sus fríos ojos color whisky se endurecieron y se entrecerraron mientras miraba al mejor espadachín que la línea delantera supo tener.

—Abrí la puerta esperando oír una disculpa, no una propuesta —le dijo fríamente, las palabras apenas en un susurro, su semblante más impasible que nunca.

Pero Kirito, ¡triple maldito sea! Que nunca fue engañado por su tono de _subcomandante,_ sonrió gentilmente, sus ojos brillaron cálidos, vivos, con adoración y sinceridad. —Lo sé — acordó en voz baja, aún ofreciéndole el modesto anillo de plata, —Pero me imagino... que de esta manera, puedo pasar todos los días del resto de mi vida disculpándome y compensándote.

Mierda. Esa fue una buena respuesta... En la puerta, Asuna se mordió el labio inferior, la mirada se movió hacia un lado en un vano intento de detener sus malditas lágrimas. Ella aspiró trabajosamente una vez, manteniendo su voz decididamente baja y áspera. —¿Todos los días? —preguntó, todavía negándose a encontrar su mirada.

Aunque ella no estaba viéndole, él asintió de la misma manera —Todos los días.

—¿Y nunca más te irás?

—No sin ti.

Otra pausa. Parecía estar reflexionando los pro y los contra de aquella idea; durante tres segundos insoportables, un destello de verdadero miedo parpadeó en las profundidades de los ojos acerados de Kirito. Pero antes de que el terror pudiera arraigarse por completo en el semblante melancólico de Kirito, Asuna, con la mirada aún desviada, le ofreció un brusco asentimiento y le tendió la mano.

—…bien entonces.

Su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa que casi le dolía verlo, porque él nunca sonreía a menos que de verdad lo sintiera.

Empero, tan orgullosa como era, ella continuó rechazando el contacto visual.

Y mientras él deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, Asuna no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que este era otro de esos días malditos que comenzaban normalmente, pero luego se transformaban en algo completamente diferente y difícil de digerir. No era justo; ella realmente odiaba los días así...

Pero, de nuevo, decidió más tarde, después de ducharse, cambiarse y dejar entrar a Kirito a regañadientes, esos días, en retrospectiva, generalmente terminaban siendo sus favoritos. Como aquella mañana, hace mucho tiempo, cuando decidió darse por vencida y morir en aquella mazmorra del piso, y un espadachín parco y sin nombre decidió salvarla... Curiosamente, la mayoría de esos días parecían centrarse en ese joven en particular con el pelo negro e indomable.

Y este día ciertamente no fue la excepción. Lo supo cuando el nuevo _ding_ de su menú le mostró no un mensaje, sino una propuesta de matrimonio que combinaba con el anillo pálido que vestía en su dedo. La cual, por supuesto aceptó.

.

.

_Buen inicio de a Kiriasuweek everybody! estoy muy muy emocionada con la nueva edición de este evento que es mi favorito dentro del fandom. Para honrar a mis bebes, mi OTP hermosa._

_Debo confesar que este tema lo tengo atravesado desde otras kiriasuweeks pasadas, siempre lo venía relegando hasta que me propuse finamente hacerlo 3 así que aquí está!_

_Y por supuesto, bienvenidos y mucha suerte a todos los que van a participar ^^_

_HAGAMOS UN INCREIBLE EVENTO!_

_Sumi~_


End file.
